


Las Familias Olvidades

by A_Festive_Scarecrow, lovelyladiesxoxo



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Aztec, Aztec Empire, But Nothing Too Bad, Day of the Dead, F/M, Gen, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, im gay, my Spanish sucks, okay i love you all, please correct my spanish and nahuatl, some minor blood, this is my first ao3 fic so please be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Festive_Scarecrow/pseuds/A_Festive_Scarecrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyladiesxoxo/pseuds/lovelyladiesxoxo
Summary: "There are two types of deaths; short ones and long ones..."When those who have been left for the Final Death begin to return, the Land of the Dead begins to change, and not for the better. With an angry king, a spiteful fallen celebrity, and a dead eyeless child, there's only a short matter of time before things get very, very bloody, very, very quickly.





	1. In The Pines

**Author's Note:**

> HEY my dears. So this is the first chapter to my newest work. Again, my Spanish is awful (despite taking it for five years but hey what else do we expect from public schools) and don't even get me started on my Nahuatl. If you are fluent in either of these languages, pretty please correct anything I get wrong because I'm relying on the Internet for my languages and we all know that's sketchy. 
> 
> The chapter titles are all the name of a song I feel goes with the particular chapter, and I will post a link to said song in the notes at the beginning so you can enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "In the Pines" by Danny Farrant and Paul Rawson  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pqX8kAbZZ4
> 
> Updates will generally be every Thursday, but don't take that to heart because honestly I'm wildly inconsistent

There are two types of death in the world, universal to all things: short deaths and long deaths.

Though it sounds easy which one a creature would prefer, it’s quite the opposite.

Short deaths are reserved for the common animal and any other living things, with the exception of pets. These are the deaths that no one notices, and if they are noticed, are brushed off quickly. Few mourn for roadkill, and even fewer mourn for the fly they kill.

Long deaths are special. They’re for those who are missed, are known, even if not in a great light. In long deaths, a person never really disappears, as somewhere their memories and prescenes are left alive, and even if no one remembers them, their grave will stand.

Long deaths are for humans, sacred.

But...bad things happen. And sometimes horrible things happen. The names, the lives lost, become a number and we are numb to it. We see thirty died, or a hundred. But this is only a number, and numbers have no meaning.

Mass graves, plagues, war and fear mark short deaths for humankind.

And they are forgotten forever, with no hope of ever returning. Some say it is best to leave it as this, let them rest, for they have had sorrow, or they would not be a short death.

Though some disagree.

***

She was a short death, very short indeed. She was one of those short deaths which means only one thing: a lot of people died very, very quick. She was thrown into a mass grave, or perhaps left to rot, but that is unimportant. What is important is that she hazily wandered the afterlife for a little more than a year, alone and barely aware. 

Which was why it was so strange she woke up. 

It was slow, yes, but it was happening. Slow death wakings are not like waking up from a nap.

She woke up with an intense fear. For she had no idea where she was, or how she had got here. She didn’t even know who she was. Just that she was not supposed to be here. Her back felt stiff, but not painful, like an ancient remnant of an old wound. 

Slowly, the numbness abated slightly, and she started to stand on wobbly legs. She felt embarrassed. Someone-she didn’t know who, but she knew that she knew them well-would have made fun of her if they saw her stumbling like this.  
She was dizzy, and the loud noises that seemed to be echoing from across the walls didn’t help. She realized it was music, but...she was certain she had never heard anything like it before. She stumbled out of the alley, looking around. The strange music...maybe they could help her!

She felt less dizzy as she went on, but strangely, her back never seemed to fix itself. She still walked rather crooked, as though carrying a heavy weight. And now it was starting to burn slightly. 

The music got louder, and vague memories started to pop into her head. A place...no, a temple. Beautiful and covered in gold except for the rusty stain running down the steps. The results of countless humans who had died upon the altar, whose lives were once celebrated and mattered, but now had faded away into obscurity. 

That seemed wrong to her. WAS she from such a bloody place? More faces appeared, family, friends, royalty…

And then one that struck fear in her. The day the men with pale faces and skin of iron appeared. And they had long metal staffs-serpents-that spit fire, noise and pain. Running from loud beasts, demons, and climbing a tree. And then a terrific blast that seemed to echo through eternity...

That was all she remembered. 

The strange music was deafening now, and she winced when people cheered. She peeked around the corner and froze.

They were skeletons. 

Skeletons cheering and dancing to the music, like they didn’t even notice they were missing a few important things like skin, hearts and blood. She could understand what they were saying, but they all spoke in a strange accent, with their conversations littered with words she didn’t understand. They sounded like the pale men-

And it all fell into place for her. 

The pale men were the same color as bones. They were skeletons in disguise somehow! In shock she looked at her hands. Skeleton hands. Dead hands. 

With increasing fear she looked all over herself. A magic force keeping the bones together, she found to her increasing horror she could remove her hand, put the hand back, and worst of all, she could stick her hands in her EYES. 

She was dead then. The skeletons had taken her to their world of the dead, Probably to be a slave. The Underworld wasn’t what the stories had made it out to be. Sure, it was dark, but there were no screams of fear or pain, or blood and gore splattered everywhere. In fact, it reminded her of home, with less gold and far more colors.

But nevermind that. She had to get out of here.

Chalchihuitlicue sprinted down the alley, avoiding the eyes of the other skeletons. She thought it was unfair they they got actual eyeballs but she had empty hollow sockets that you could stick your damn fingers in.

But there was no escape. The music grew louder, grating in her empty skull. No faster how fast she ran, there seemed no escape from the sickening laughter from her captors. She felt like she was running in circles.

A dog appeared, making Chalchihuitlicue freeze. It was hands down the strangest dog she had ever seen. It was covered in colorful patterns, and it had WINGS.

It barked at her curiously. “Shoo.” She said. It felt strange to speak with no voice box or any of the like, but the voice was her’s. The dog whimpered, then barked again.

“Shoo! Go away! I don’t want you here!” Her voice didn’t have the accent the other skeletons had. Or maybe she had the accent.

The dog wandered up to her, tongue lolling out. “LEAVE!” She yelled. She picked up a rock and threw it at the dog. She missed, but the dog yelped and dashed away. “Yeah, you better run! I’ll…” 

Something growled behind her.

Chalchihuitlicue whirled around to face the biggest, winged, horned, and colorful jaguar she had ever seen in life.

And in death.


	2. The Dog Days Are Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD YALLL  
> YALL ARE SO SWEET I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT ALL THESE KUDOS ALREADY. AS A SPECIAL TREAT IM POSTING 2 CHAPTERS TODAY I LOVE YOU ALL.  
> Also, I forgot to mention many of the even numbered chapters are not written by me, but A_Festive_Scarecrow  
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> The song for this chapter is The Dog Days Are Over, by Florence + The Machine  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWOyfLBYtuU

Chalchihuitlicue started up at the beast, as it bewildered her. Was it some god taking the form of such a hideous creature? She had no clue, in all reality, whether to bow or run. But her instinct screamed to run. 

Why though? If it were some god, or holy creature sent from the sun, she should be delighted! But a hazy dream stood out in her mind. Not to trust the men claiming to be sent from the sun. It was lies.

Chalchihuitlicue felt her blood curdle, or what would have been hers, if she wasn’t a shambling dusty bone creature. She felt her jaw open, as she let out a long scream, taking off running. Hands close to her side, she attempted to sprint. She had always enjoyed running where she had lived, or at least that’s what she believed. But now, she tripped over her feet, and the lights nauseated her. 

Her head spun, as music, growling, and her feet pounding the pavement filled her head. Without a heart she wondered how her heart could be pounding against her chest like it was. One wrong step on the cobblestone sent Chalchihuitlicue tumbling forward, bone scraping against the pavement, the sound making her feel even more sick.

She glanced back once to see that sure enough, the oversized feline was chasing her. She tried to push herself up in desperation, focusing ahead at the winding alleys and streets ahead. None of this made any sense-! But she studied them regardless with a calculative gaze. 

She pictured another place, a familiar one, sun shone overhead, a blessed sight over the vast jungle tree tops. With enough thought, she could hear her people beside her, crying out, as they raced the forest paths. Briefly recalling she was in some demonic place, she pictured the roads twists and turns, pretending instead, that they were the paths she’d run in a more familiar, if not safer place. Finally standing, Chalchihuitlicue pushes herself onward, despite the shudders her legs made, threatening to give out. She would be free! When she escaped she would find someone to help her, to defeat the skeleton captors-!

She smacked into a colorful light post.

Chalchihuitlicue felt her vision blur, as she tried to fight for her senses. The colorful beast had caught up to her, stalking her like prey. “I-I...I won’t give up you know! I will FIGHT-!” She let out a scream after, as she teetered over, unbalanced, smacking his skull against the roadway beneath her. Laying there, helpless, she felt the creature approach, almost as if picking her up with its mouth. But that was all she could recall before everything faded back into black.


	3. Time Is Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one, as promised, with a familiar face...
> 
> Chapter song is Time is Up by Poppy feat. Diplo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gg2pS9KN28U

When Chalchihuitlicue woke up, for just a second she admired the aerial scenery. 

And then realized it was aerial. 

She screamed, unsure whether to thrash or hold still, considering one wrong move might send her to the ground. She glanced up, and screamed when she saw the massive jaguar holding her in its mouth. And she screamed again.

The jaguar growled, probably irritated by all the screaming. “PUT ME DOWN! CLOSE TO THE GROUND!” Chalchihuitlicue yelled, remembering that gods will look for loopholes in your statements to trap you. 

The jaguar didn’t listen. She twisted around to see the dog, flapping happily after them. It barked, and attempted to lick her face. “Ew! Go away! This is your fault!” Chalchihuitlicue scolded. The dog didn’t seem to care. A few skeletons had noticed the jaguar and it’s prisoner, and were pointing up in wonder. Some were laughing. 

Which was great, just great. 

As they started to lower, Chalchihuitlicue got an idea. She detached her arm, and-ignoring the revolted feeling she got while doing so-smacked the jaguar in the eye. 

The jaguar yowled, and dropped her by accident. She was only a few feet off the ground by now, and took off running as soon as her feet hit the ground. The dog barked, racing after her, and the jaguar followed. 

Still a bit shaky from no longer being very very dead and being knocked out, Chalchihuitlicue barely avoided the various obstacles. She was especially irritated with her weird acting back. Her mind was still hazy, but she was sure she wasn’t like this before she died.

In a moment of decision, she ducked behind a wall, letting out a quiet sigh of relief when the duo ran right past her. She carefully hobbled out, glancing at herself in a glass window. Her chin had a new long scratch, and she had a little crack by her left eye where she fell.

Not even resurrected for an hour and she was already worse for wear. 

Chalchihuitlicue glanced down her shirt, trying to inspect her spine. She nearly shrieked in horror. Her spine was bent badly further up, with spidery cracks reaching across it. It made a terrifying clicking noise when she moved, and worst of all, there was a strange, iron-like rock lodged in it. 

Though she had no idea what it was. 

She decided not to try and get it out. It didn’t really hurt, and she had a feeling more problems would arise if she picked out the rock. 

So for now she decided to simply hobble along. 

***

Chalchihuitlicue was careful to avoid the various skeleton eyes, though ones that did see her ignored her with a polite indifference, or with a concerned glance due to a distinct lack of eyes. 

But that was fine with her. 

The colorful scenery started to fade away, trading out for plain wooden houses, floating on a dock surrounded by dark water. Broken bottles with sharp smells littered the area, and there were whoops and shouts, some of which didn’t sound too celebratory. 

A group of women in shabby clothing were at a table, laughing over something. “Ay! _Prima!_ Join us!” One called out to Chalchihuitlicue. She ducked away quickly, not wanting to be called out by these people. 

The nerve wracking sights only became more obvious as she went on. Stumbling skeletons in fights, the brightly colored bottles tripping them up. Collapsed boards that nearly sent her tumbling into the ominous dark water. Shouts directed at her the made her sprint away, scared.

A bottle was thrown at her, and she barely dodged, breaking into a sprint. The thrower shouted something after her that she couldn’t hear.

Too late. Chalchihuitlicue ran as fast as she could, trying to find a way out of the slums and back to the colorful streets, where she at least didn’t run the risk of drowning. 

That is until she slammed into someone. 

“AY!” A man cried out, nearly falling into the water. She immediately fell back as the man turned to glare at her. “You could have knocked me over!” He snapped. He had rather unruly hair, though it looked as though he pathetically tried to style it. He wore a tattered suit that once once white, but now had faded to a dingy yellow-brown. 

Chalchihuitlicue was about to run, or apologize frantically, but she had had just about enough of this place. “Me?! What about you?! You’re taking up the entire dock! No wonder I ran into you!” 

The man blinked, evidently surprised at being talked back too. “Why, you little-” “I need to get out of here. Move aside, mister.”

The man’s expression changed, and Chalchihuitlicue couldn’t see what was going through his head. “Do you know who I am?” He asked suddenly. She tilted her head. “Uh...no? Why should I?” She wondered if she had offended a god of some sort, but she was certain even gods didn’t look this ridiculous. 

The man’s demeanor changed entirely. He smiled brilliantly at her. “Well, now, excuse my former attitude. It’s been a long day, but that’s no reason to snap at a child such as yourself.” He went to pat her head, but Chalchihuitlicue ducked away.

“Please, you must be lost. I can guide you.” She narrowed her eyes. This was sudden. “Help me? How?” “Are you looking for someone?” Chalchihuitlicue slowly nodded. There had to be a reason she was wandering. An old but important word tumbled off her non-existent tongue before she could stop it. “My family.” Yes, family. That sounded right. 

The man smiled. “I’m sure I can help you with that.” He offered his hand. “You’re name, _mi señora?_ ”

She paused, then shook his hand. She didn’t say her name. His smile faltered, but he chuckled. 

He made a gesture as if sweeping off a hat, then seemed to remember he had no hat.

“I am Ernesto De La Cruz, your new guide.”

***

Not far away, underground, a man stared into an obsidian wall. Wilted marigolds surrounded his feet, and the cave reeked of rotten fruit. The skeletal man didn’t react when a huge snake, black and shiny as the obsidian, slithered up him, hissing. 

The man reached out a finger and stroked the snake’s head.

“Hush now, Coatl. These so called _alebrijes_ shall see the true power of a spirit guide soon.” The snake hissed again, and a drop of green liquid fell from it’s fang, corroding the floor. Poison strong enough to kill twice-perfect for a dead king.

The once mighty ruler stood.

“They are rising. Soon they will remember their king.

Moctezuma.”


	4. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my buddy :))))
> 
> Chapter song: You're gonna go far kid by the Offspring  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ql9-82oV2JE

"Your eyes, hm _niñita_?" Ernesto led ahead of her, glancing back at her, to size up the small child. Probably not older than ten. Children often believed whatever they were told... "Why should I have eyes? We are..." Saying we felt so unnatural. She wasn't supposed to die. She wasn't supposed to be a skeleton. "...Skeletons." She slowly sounded out. 

Ernesto gave a small laugh, arching back his shoulders. "Well you see, _niñita_ , the eyes are a way of capturing your soul essence. Who you once were." He explained carefully. "The fact you don't have them..." "-Is what? Bad? Hideous? Wrong? Spit it out!" She demanded, getting worked up. She couldn't help but feel left out. Why then didn't she deserve eyes...? Ernesto put up both his hands. "My my, what a fiery temper! No nothing is wrong. It is...unique, is all." 

They walked in silence for a moment. Chalchihuitlicue wanted to ask him where he was taking her but...for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to. Chalchihuitlicue judged people harshly. Their every word, movement, even the tone of their voice was noted. And she couldn't wrap her head around Ernesto. Slowly she opened her mouth to speak. No words came, however, as Ernesto stole her moment. "So, _niñita_ , one cannot call you that forever! Do you have a name? I have already told you mine, I think it is only fitting you return the favor. After all, isn't that what _amigos_ would do?" Friends? Since when were they...? 

She felt unsure, again. But the only thing she was sure of anymore, was her name. She might as well tell him. He had helped her so much already... "Chalchihuitlicue." She rambled off quickly. Ernesto stared for a moment. " _Dios mios_. Quite the same for such a small child." Chalchihuitlicue glared, not appreciating his patronizing tone.

Ernesto seemed surprised by the look, shaking his head slightly. "Ah...let's...call you...Chi Chi, ay? Short, simple, rolls off the...well, you get what I mean." "Chi Chi?" Chalchihuitlicue repeated, making a face. She held the odd suspicion that that was a commercial food brand. Well, she didn't actually know that. She assumed it was special. Her very own nickname. Slowly she nodded. "Alright, Chi Chi. See? We aren't so different, you and me."

Chalchihuitlicue-Chi Chi-did not think that.

"Ernesto De La Cruz?" She finally spoke up for his attention. "Sh sh, not so loudly!" He scolded her, desperate for her to be quiet. Chi Chi shook her head, and she would roll her eyes, if only she had some to roll. "You looked at me funny when I said I didn’t know who you are. Why?" She tilted her head, rushing to catch up to him. Did he not consider she had a much smaller walking speed than he did? He doubled her gate! Still, never once did he care it seemed. 

"Well, that is because most anybody who's anybody knows of Ernesto De La Cruz, Chi Chi. Are you sure you do not?" She nodded. "Well, I suppose I could tell you..." Ernesto was all for talking about himself to open ears.

"You see, it was long ago that I was alive. I was a international singer. Especially in Mexico. My songs played everywhere, my voice filled the air. Monuments were raised, celebrations in my name! I made movies, lived in mansions, and lived a life above the rest! I was very successful, no?" "...So...you were a god?" Chi Chi asked quietly. _What’s a movie…?_ "No, no, not a god, _niñita_. A famous singer. Even in the Land of the Dead, where we are now, I was once famous. Everyone celebrated my name. But now...? They despise it." 

Dramatically, he paused, keeping Chi Chi entranced. "It was all Héctor Rivera and his family's fault." He cursed their name quietly. From his tattered cloak he kept on to hide himself, he pulled out the picture, the only remaining one of Héctor in the Land of the Dead, fished from the water. It had a lot of water damage, but the goofy grin was still clear as day. 

He held it to her, and she was amazed. It wasn't even a drawing! How did he get this image of him then? It looked so real! She wanted to ask him, once more, but Ernesto only continued. "It was all Héctor's fault. In life, we were partners. We would sing and write songs together. Until he betrayed me, and tried to run off with my music. He left his family and everything. I thought I had seen the last of him, until he came, accusing me with his great-great grandson. They had no right to accuse me in my own home... It was terrible. He had begun to plant the seed, and rumors into so many people. His family spread it. He destroyed my reputation, everywhere, be it the Land of the Living or Dead. Now people think I am the betrayer, or some sort of evil man who stole his music. Who is the real crook, I ask you, hm? But truth does not always matter, my dear Chi Chi..." He hung his head, covering himself up once more. "I cannot even walk the streets without accusations thrown at me, and I cannot return to my home..." 

Chi Chi winced, feeling bad for him. "That’s terrible..." She agreed. "Your memory tainted in life and death because of these people? That’s...that’s not fair!" She said, confused. " _Sí_. If only, there was a way we could stop their spread of evil lies..."

Chi Chi's mind raced. Something said this was wrong, that unfairness was not tolerated. Karma would always find you. Why didn’t this apply in the Land of the Dead, the ultimate place of karma? Slowly she puffed out her chest. "I can do it!" She exclaimed quickly. Ernesto glanced up weakly. "...What...?" 

"I can do it! I will find this Héctor and his family! And I will lead them to you so you can rightfully have what's yours!" Ernesto seemed delighted by this, but the joy quickly faded again, as he shook his head. "No no, you are but a _niñita_! Little girl, after all." He clarified, since she seemed to not know what the word meant when he called her that. She bit back a glare. _I am not…_ "I know I can do it! I will help you Ernesto....that's...what _amigos_ are for!" She slowly gave him a crooked smile, despite the pain in her chin. He laughed, going to pat her back gently with his hand, not taking notice when she dodged him still. "Ah you truly are wonderful, Chi Chi. I sense good fortune in our futures...."


	5. Glory and Gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO I JUST REALIZED THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON DAY OF THE DEAD?! ICONIC 
> 
> Chapter Song: Glory and Gore by Lorde  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOks2HArHf0

_A blast that sounded like the world was crumbling, and fire from the mouth of the metal shaft, like an evil serpent spitting fury. She felt red hot pain exploded in her back and then-_

Chi Chi woke up with a harsh jolt. Her entire spine tingled at though filled with needles. She winced, not wanting to move and make it worse. She supposed the hard, beaten mattress Ernesto had given her to sleep on hadn’t exactly helped matters either. 

After about fifteen minutes, she forced herself up to her feet, wincing both at the pain and the horrific clicking noise from the strange stone and her spine bumping and rubbing against each other.

She was also starving.

Chi Chi had no idea how a dead person could have eyes, be in pain and be hungry, but quite frankly she thought it was unfair, especially considering there wasn’t anything she could think of that would condemn her to such suffering.

She glanced around, walking around the borders of the small shack that Ernesto resided in. It looked like it would fall down any second. But the owner himself was nowhere to be seen.

Chi Chi glanced into the dark water. It made her nervous, and not just because she had never learned to swim. 

No matter how hard she tried, she could barely see through the murky depths. It was like staring at obsidian. If you looked too long, the light bouncing off the stone would make you dizzy, as if you were falling away into something unknown…

“ _Buenos mañana_ , Chi Chi.”

Chi Chi yelped, glancing up. Ernesto looked surprised by her jumpy reaction, but he chuckled. “A bit nervous, aren’t you?” Chi Chi sat back down in a more comfortable position. “No! You just startled me.”

Ernesto shrugged. “Well, in any case, you ought to get going.” “Me?!” She replied incredulously. “Yes, you. As I have explained, I’m not exactly welcome in the public because of the lies that have been spread about me. You, however, are easy to ignore. No offense.” He added, catching her glare. 

“So...what do you even want me to do?” Chi Chi asked. “Spy on the Riveras, of course.” Ernesto said. “You can report back to me, and then we can figure out a way to stop them and their lies.”

Chi Chi stared at him. “You...won’t they notice me following them around?” “Not if you’re careful. Chi Chi-” He went to put a hand on her shoulder but she moved away. He opted to kneel down to her height instead. 

“I know you must be very scared, and this is all very confusing for you. But it would help me so much. And when I return to my rightful place, I promise I won’t forget you. I will do everything I can to find your family.” Chi Chi glanced up. Her family...she couldn’t remember her faces, but surely she would know them when she saw them! Maybe her family could explain what had happened to her!

“Really?” She asked in a quiet voice. “Really. I’m sure they miss you very much.” Slowly, Chi Chi’s face broke into a smile, the first real one she’d had since death. “O...okay. I can do it.” She forced herself to her feet again.

Ernesto raised an eyebrow. “ _Estás bien_ , Chi Chi?” He asked. “Ah...I’m okay.” She assumed he was asking if she was okay. Then she paused. “Actually...there is this thing…” She turned, pulling up the back of her shirt so he could see the strange rock. She heard him make a sort of ‘ooh’ noise, not sounding pleased with it. “What?! What is it?!”

“Do...do you not know what a bullet is?” Ernesto asked. She was truly very strange. “You have been shot. That is probably how you died.” “Shot?!” Chi Chi sounded horrified. She knew you could be shot with a dart or arrow, but this was clearly neither. You could get “shot” with a rock?! What kind of blowgun had attacked her?!

“You’ll have to get that bullet out.” Ernesto said. Chi Chi dropped her shirt, backing away. “No way! That’ll probably make my spine collapse or something!” 

“No it won’t. If anything, it will help. It will be easier to walk. I’m assuming you want to get it out yourself…?” Chi Chi nodded quickly.

This was a lie of course. Ernesto wasn’t a doctor of any sort. But...well, he had found an empty handgun. There was nothing in it, but even a single bullet...even if it couldn’t kill...boy, that would feel cathartic. 

“Give it to me when you get it out.” Ernesto said. “Why?” Chi Chi had started hobbling away, trying to figure out how to best get rid of her bullet. 

“Well, I might need it.”

“You...you won’t shoot me, will you?”

Ernesto smiled brilliantly.

“Dear Chi Chi. I would never shoot you.”

***  
A colorful dog trotted through the streets, sniffing the ground. Hey...hey! A scent! He barked at a massive winged jaguar behind him, who seemed surprised that the dog had something to show. The massive cat followed the dog.

Although soon he realized that the dog had found some leftover tamales someone had dropped on the ground. The cat huffed, giving growl for the dog to focus.

And neither of them noticed the black snake, with skin like obsidian, slithering away into an alley.

With poison dripping from it’s jaws, and a victim in sight


	6. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait today, I'm apparently a coach for the Science Olympiad biology sector at the elementary school near me, and my school blocks AO3 on it's Wifi so chapters for this book will be released later from now on, but still on Thursdays!
> 
> Happy Day of the Dead!!!! And in case you missed it, I posted a Coco crossover Halloween special. Warning though, it's pretty gory. 
> 
> My friend wrote this particular chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter song: Escape (Pina Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes  
> https://youtu.be/TazHNpt6OTo

Chi Chi did not understand the whole idea of 'spying’. She was back at his doorstep less than five minutes after leaving, asking for more food. Ernesto had gotten upset with her, rapidly muttered words she did not understand beneath his breath, before sending her on her way again. Chi Chi was the slightest bit afraid to go back to Ernesto empty handed, so she determined she would 'spy' to the very best of her ability.

Stumbling, tripping, and falling, she stumbled down the colorful cobblestone streets, still wearing the same ripped yellow skirt and wrinkled white blouse. Her skin itched, but at this point, she knew only her bones would satisfy her. Still, she refused to even touch her arm, more or less scratch her arm. The feeling of bone rubbing bone...the thought terrified her. So she suffered, as the itching feeling spread throughout her frame. Despite adjusting quite well to being a dead corpse and all, Chi Chi still jumped at the tiniest noises, and was confused by bright lights, voices, and aromas in the air.

How could one smell without a nose? Chi Chi wandered the winding roads helplessly, far too afraid to be seen by anyone's prying eyes. But it wasn't long before she realized the full extent of this labyrinth’s full size. It was an entire world, with a population of millions. Millions of dead people she did not want to see or talk with. Millions that couldn't help her, or answer her questions. In an unknown world of millions she felt small, helpless, and insignificant.

" _Q-Que_...?" She tried to repeat some of the words Ernesto had said, the words thick and heavy on her lack-of-a-tongue. Muttering to herself in a similar fashion to what he had, she unwittingly cussed, streaming profanities to the empty shadows. The language, the area, even walking felt strange to her.

She also learned not to trust smells. One moment she smelled something sweet, a confectionery of sorts. But it ended up being a tan rod, with a powdery substance? Churro? She thought not! What a weapon! Beans were common to her, so re-fried beans' wafting aroma carried her along. With her limber fingers, quick wit, and roaring appetite, she was able to steal some beans. But Chi Chi wasn't the most refined eater. She dumped the beans in her mouth, gulping them down with ferocity, before dumping the paper basket that held them, and belching to herself. The noise was funny to her at least, so between belches she would giggle. Still, she was so hungry.

As she traveled, many smells deceived her. Perfume, for example, did not taste good. Bleakly, she trotted around, mind racing, vision spinning. She wished to return to Ernesto but it was in moments like these that she realized she was starving, and terribly lost. She considered crying, but crying was for the weak. She recalled a harsh voice, one she didn’t recognize but still slapped some sense into her. _Tenochas don’t cry_...

Slowly as her tired legs thumped against the ground beneath her, her eyes scanned for life. Or after life, whatever one called it. She regretted her decision to stray from the main path and away from the other skeletons. They could at least have steered her back to Ernesto, right? Down trodden, Chi Chi slowly traced her sight over the bright neon lights. "T...T..Tah-kos?" She spoke aloud, trying her best to make sense of it. Oh! It must be the smell greeting her from the street vendor! Slowly, Chi Chi shuffled up, hands behind her back. "Ai! Little girl! You want a taco?" The man suggested, gesturing to the commercialized product. But what was...Whatever, it smelled good and she was hungry. Eagerly, Chi Chi nodded. "Tah-ko!" She exclaimed. The street vendor gave a hearty laugh, amused. He tried asking her what she wanted, but, Chi Chi pointed to everything. So at last, he gave her a taco she found best fit. Certainly not everything, as she was only a little girl! He was sure she couldn't tolerate spice, even if in fact, it were the opposite.

Chi Chi took the sacred golden meal from the vendor, eye sockets wide with anticipation. She was sure she was drooling. All sound faded away around her, as his words felt meaningless to her. Slowly she dared to nibble on the shell. Alas! A beautiful taste flowed through her mouth. All thoughts left her but to consume. Eagerly, she rammed the taco into her mouth, chewing noisily. Then, she proceeded to lick her fingers. Pretty disgusting actually, but the vendor was amused. "Big appetite for such a small girl, huh? First one's on the house! Here, take this one." He made her another, perhaps to watch her eat the taco in her strange fashion.

But Chi Chi had a mission. She needed to find the Riveras. Thankful she jumped up, taking the taco from the man, before taking off running the other way. "WAIT! _Chica_ \- You have to pay for your!-" His voice drowned out as she ran, bare feet smacking the ground as she ran once more. Ha ha! Sucker! Her tah-ko now-! A puff of what seemed like smoke and glitter bathed Chi Chi. Giving a tiny sneeze, she dared to look up. In her face once more, were the two glowing animals. Slowly, she heard people, or skeletons approaching. "Hey! You both can't just run off like that!" "Where do you two think you are going...?" Voices began to increase in number, and Chi Chi knew she couldn't wait to find out who it was. Slowly her grip on the taco weaned, and the contents spilled atop of her. Then she dove underneath the feline, running as fast as she could. She let out a loud rumbling scream, trying to scare off the intruders. In fact, it seemed she did rattle the family of skeletons approaching. For a moment. Chi Chi bravely sucked in her breath, charging. She would get past them, even if she had to get through them. No one would stop her mission. "OUT OF MY WAY!" She cried, ramming herself into anybody daring to get in her path.


	7. Wisdom Cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUESS WHO'S HERE IT'S EVERYONE'S FAVORITE RIVERA OTHER THAN HECTOR 
> 
> Chapter song: Wisdom Cries by AURORA  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFf-qGxxT18

Miguel was in no hurry to get home today. He had been avoiding chores for the last few days, but it was made quite clear to him last night that he would get them done today. Or else.

He wasn’t sure what the “else” was, but why risk it?

He kicked the same rock, trying to see if he could kick it all the way home from school. He was thinking of trying _fútbol_ , but he was pretty sure kicking rocks was far different than a real sport. 

He misjudged his aim, and the rock flew into taller grass off the road. Miguel sighed, going to put to back on the road and continue kicking. Then he froze.

A low hissing sound emitted from the bushes. And a black snake as thick as his arm, and possibly taller than him, flicked it’s tongue. Miguel didn’t know it was possible for a snake to glare, and yet here he was. 

He gulped. “N-nice snake.” He stammered. The snake evidently didn’t think so. 

It gave a hiss that sounded like a roar to Miguel, and lunged forward. A frill off strange, crimson feather extended from its neck like a strange headdress. 

It would have been cool if it wasn’t lunging for him.

Miguel gave a shrill yell, jumping away, the fangs missing him by inches. He scrambled back for his bag, trying to find anything that could serve as a weapon against the snake, which he could see in his peripheral vision was coming in fast for a second try.

The snake reared up, feathers popping out from its neck-and jerked violently to the left as Miguel hit it with his school bag as hard as he could. 

The snake writhed, and Miguel froze again, watching in a horrified fascination as strange, macabre looking glyphs spread across the snakes body from the place where he had struck the snake, and then all across the snakes body. The snake’s color changed from black to mix of bronze, red, blue and green as the intricate patterns covered its body.

The snake rose, shook itself off, gave Miguel an interested look, and then slithered with a discomforting speed to the bushes. 

Miguel was still for a long time, panting.

What was that? He had heard of a few rattlesnakes in the area, but none of them inside the town. And that was certainly not a rattlesnake. And he was positive that snakes didn’t have feathers.

And the way it changed, covered with the strange symbols and pictures…

Miguel stood up suddenly. The strange patterns were like a dulled, scary version of those on the _alebrijes_. 

But then what was a spirit guide doing in the living world? _Dia de los Muertos_ wasn’t for two more weeks! And certainly, he had never seen a snake spirit guide, or one so aggressive.

Miguel hurried home, shaken. Whatever that snake was, he had a feeling he wasn’t just going to forget it.

***

Besides the Shantytown, ugliness was not a thing in the Land of the Dead. Everything was brightly colored, noisy, and ready to start doing something of interest at a moments notice. Especially now, as the special day grew near, the flashiness factor was steadily rising to the point where even the most enthusiastic party-goer would need to take a step back.

Despite this, it was easy to let small things go unnoticed. Cracks in the sidewalk that hadn’t been there before that stained the colorful cobblestones with a strange sort of ink. Or maybe the fireworks were dulled, as if through an old camera, but only slightly. _Alebrijes_ jumped at shadows, or checked their backs, and traveled in groups. Or perhaps if someone turned quick enough, for a moment, just a moment, they would see one of the skulls etched into the walls leering at them, blood dripping from its mouth and murder in its eyeless sockets.

But all this was pushed aside, for what could cancel the Day of the Dead?

Pepita flew high above the city, trying to ignore the incessant yapping of her own personal Watson. This strange, limping, eyeless skeleton was significant, that much they both knew. Spirit guides, as with all animals whether dead or not, were far superior to their human counterparts when it came to sensing disturbances of any kind, especially dead ones.

But what was bothering them wasn’t that they couldn’t find an eyeless skeleton, it was that they were finding many. Eyeless skeletons, all shuffling around with a dazed look, kept popping up. Many of them were muttering words incomprehensible, or sported strange, unhealed injuries. One’s foot was turned awkwardly. Someone else was missing a hand. And the one that made Dante whimper was a skeleton who stumbled by and dropped their hat, reveal a chunk of their skull gone that took one of the eye sockets.

Obviously this was more that disconcerting, but Pepita couldn’t stop for them. They had a specific target in mind.

And they were closer than they knew.

***

Chi Chi leaned against a wall, heaving. She was getting really sick and tired of running from her fluorescent nemesis. And yet she was no closer to the Rivieras.

She considered asking for directions, but wouldn’t that be weird? She knew she wouldn’t give an eyeless kid directions somewhere. They’d probably be a demon or something. But she couldn’t go back empty handed. How would that look?

Now she was scared, tired, and hungry. The Holy Trinity.

Chi Chi sighed at length, trying to figure out something. It was unlikely she would be given street sign, so she would have to use ingenuity. Or, as everyone else called it, lying.

She got up, an idea in her mind. She could maybe pretend to be a short delivery girl, and ask for directions that way. Maybe she could follow rumors. Maybe she could set a trap. Maybe-

_TENOCHAS! MEXICAS! SPEAKERS OF NAHUATL AND SERVANTS OF THE SUN!_

A voice like thunder boomed in her head, and Chi Chi felt a fiery stab of pain shoot up her back, as if the bullet had been shot back in the exact same spot. She fell to the ground with a scream, but strangely, no sound seemed to come out.

 _WE HAVE BEEN DEFEATED, AND WE HAVE BEEN IN THE GRIP OF DEATH FOR TOO LONG._

Defeated? That seemed unlikely. From her hazy memories Chi Chi could recall, she saw immense power, hundreds of men ready to fight to the death for their gods. How could they be defeated?

 _BUT OUR TIME, OUR RESURRECTION, DRAWS CLOSER! AND THE MEN ON STAGS CAN DO NOTHING TO STOP US! MY LOYAL SUBJECTS: FOLLOW THE SNAKES, AND YOU SHALL BE REWARDED GREATLY WHEN THE TIME COMES FOR US TO TAKE BACK THE WORLD AGAIN, AND SPILL THE BLOOD OF OUR ENEMIES AS AN OFFER TO THE GREAT_ HUITZILOPOCHTLI! 

As quickly as it came, the voice left, leaving Chi Chi panting with phantom pains in her spine. Slowly, she forced herself to her feet. 

...follow the snakes, huh? 

She had no idea what was going on, but she knew at least that she wasn’t going to follow a serpent to a screaming thunder voice. 

She still had a job to do.


	8. Pray For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof today has not been a good day but on the plus side im gonna eat my weight in mashed potatoes next week
> 
> Chapter Song: Pray for Me by Kendrick Lamar  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5xERXE7pxI

Miguel chewed on his eraser, not quite sure what to write. 

He had been putting off writing, due to the fact that he was hoping for an explanation for the creepy snake. Maybe some news that scientists had discovered a skin changing, feathered snake. Maybe someone in the house saying that the food he had eaten that day had gone bad. Some sort of logical explanation. 

But no. Nothing of that sort.

So in his letter to his family in the Land of the Dead, he wondered if he should even mention the snake. It was no use worrying them, but at the same time, he wanted them to know, even if they couldn’t write back to him, only see the letter when they came to visit.

He continued writing, making sure to hide the snake incident between good news; making a 100% on his latest math test, new friends, songwriting, and how little Socorro had recently learned how to say “Papá Héctor” and “Mamá Imelda” without lisping it. Although the lisp was quite adorable, and he had to admit he sort of missed it. 

Miguel included several photos, song lyrics and notes, and various other small mementos. By the end of the letter, he felt far better. 

It was just a weird snake. I probably just scared it or something.

But the feathers…

But he had no time to think about that now. _Día de los Muertos_ was coming, and he wanted to make it a good one.

*** *** ***

Chi Chi continued her long, seemingly useless trek through the streets. She was getting really, really sick of getting nowhere, and she couldn’t tell if the shadows she saw were the snakes or her nerves. 

Either way it sucked.

She groaned, more of a whiny child than a woman on a mission now, leaning against the wall and muttering curses in both Ernesto’s strange, tongue tangling language and her’s. What did he even expect her to do?! The true weight of her situation started to set in. She was stupidly lost, and Ernesto had given her no directions. Her ideas of being a short delivery girl seemed dumb now. She had no freaking eyes! Hello! Instant red flag right there.

She jumped as something suddenly landed on her knee, and then felt silly. It was nothing but an orange butterfly. Her shirt had some red on it, and she knew these little insects liked bright colors. Still, such a familiar creature brought her some comfort. At least not EVERYTHING was wildly alien here. 

“Lost little guy?” She asked it, offering her finger for it to climb onto. The little butterfly obliged, making Chi Chi smile. “Me too. At least you’re not looking for anyone. You just gotta find some flowers. I haven’t seen any around here so far...but I’m sure you’ll find something.”

The realization that she was talking to a bug sunk in, and she sighed. “This is even more pathetic.” She decided. Perhaps the butterfly agreed, as it turned and took flight. For whatever reason, Chi Chi followed it. Any direction, even from an insect, was better than nothing. 

“He’s not here!” She suddenly heard a sharp voice snap. Chi Chi dove behind a trash can, listening to a small scuffle across the street. “ _Malditos reporteros husmeando!_ Go away! I’m sick of you bursting in like you own this place!” Chi Chi smiled in spite of herself. This was entertaining. 

“ _Señora_ , por favor-” “No! My husband isn’t here now anyway! Get out of here and don’t come back!” Chi Chi heard a thwack and a yell, and assumed something must have been thrown.

She heard the ones who were yelled at scurry away, and she peeked over the trash cans. A tall, imposing woman was putting on a strange looking shoe. Shoes? She must be royalty then. Chi Chi watched, grinning as she shook her fist in the direction of the intruders and went back into her house. 

But...if she was royalty, why didn’t she have the intruders murdered spectacularly in front of a large audience? Where were her guards? Where was her fancy jewelry?

Chi Chi was even more curious now. Nearly curious enough to risk the Shoe Woman’s wrath to investigate. 

But not quite.

The butterfly landed next to her again. It was rather friendly, and made her smile again. Her mother said they were the spirits of warriors, but they never seem particularly fierce to her-

She froze, her non-existent heart skipping several beats. She wanted to move, do something, but she was paralyzed with what she just learned. 

….my mother. _Nantli_. I remembered something...I remember!

That was the end of the freeze. She jumped up with the loudest, most high pitched shriek she could manage, running from the house in a frenzied, clumsy sprint. 

“I REMEMBERED! MY MOTHER! NANTLI!” She screamed about her mother to everyone she came across, too excited to care about their concerned and confused stares.

“NANTLI! I REMEMBER HER NOW! NANTLI, IT’S ME! CHALCHIHUITLICUE!” She had no idea if her mother could hear her, or if she was even anywhere near her. She didn’t care. 

In the town center, still laughing with excitement and glee, she climbed on a statue. “I HAVE A MOTHER! NANTLI! NANTLI NANTLI NANTLI!” Before anyone could ask what the hell this random skeleton was talking about, she was already off, whooping and celebrating.

Chi Chi could only recall a name, nothing else. Not a face, or a talent, or even if she was nice or not. But that was surely irrelevant. A mother was a start, and a good start at that.

More suddenly came back to her. Her language. She didn’t know how to explain, but before...she wasn’t saying it right. Now she felt nearly bilingual, able to speak Nahuatl to speak to others, and Nahuatl to speak to herself. She started naming anything she saw.

Food. _Itaca_. Skeleton. _Miquiztli_. Hair. _Tzontli_. Dog. _Itzcuintli_ -

Wait.

She froze, seeing the familiar rainbow colored dog. Oh no. “G-go away.” She said, backing away. The dog barked, trotting up to her. “Go away!” 

Oh no no no. If this one was here…

She shrieked, starting to run. “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” She already heard the flying jaguar following her, wings flapping with a growl close behind her.

*** *** ***

A snake slithered through the alleys, unnoticed. It stuck it’s head up and hissed, a low, ugly sound. 

As if on cue, several other smaller snakes appeared from the shadows, each one leading at least one eyeless skeleton, all of whom looked nervous and confused, talking in hushed, jumbled voices to each other. 

The biggest snake hissed loudly for silence, displaying a frill made of vibrant red feathers. Immediately the skeletons gasped, a cross between mortified and amazed. They whispered of demons and gods, but mostly of Quetzalcoatl, a god who would save them.

With little hesitation, they continued to follow the snakes until they came to a chasm, and they carefully climbed down one by one into an underground maze of glyphs and temples, covered in rotting food and long dead marigolds. Leftovers from people who didn’t care about them.

But as they found and praised their king again, they found hope, but a different kind. Not a hope that things will eventually be better. A savage hope that things WILL change immediately, and by whatever means necessary. A hope for blood and tears, for revenge and battle. To take back the glorious golden empire they once had.

This was the hope of the Aztec people, and their hope was the tool for their king; Montezuma.


	9. Stars of Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving if you live in America! If not happy Thursday!
> 
> Guess who's working for six hours on Black Friday
> 
> Chapter song: Stars of Old by Brett Jubinville  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmsSE8u_XWc

_“Come down,_ cualtzin, _you’ll get hurt!”_

 _She ignored the warnings, grinning happily. She was so high up! Surely no four year old had ever been this high before, clinging to the thick branches of a tree. She waved below, grinning. “Nanny, look how high I am!” She squealed, not quite able to pronounce_ Nantli _, or mother._

_The woman below paced, nervous. “Come down now, I don’t want you getting hurt!”_

_That was silly. She wouldn’t get hurt. She grinned down again, scampering up higher and higher._

_“Come down this instant!” She heard a sharp voice. She turned to reassure them that she was okay, that she would be fine but-_

_Suddenly she fell, crashing harshly through the branches, feeling them scratch and bruise her. She hit the ground and immediately, there was a sharp pain in her arm, like a hot needle. She cried out, crying for_ Nantli _make the pain stop-_

 _“Stop it.” A harsh voice said. Not_ Nantli. Tahtli, _her father._

 _“Stop that. You know better. Stop crying.” He said. She ignored him, crying louder, begging for_ Nantli _. She could hear her telling_ Tahtli _to leave her alone, that she would take care of it. She reached out her good arm to_ Nantli _-_

_A sharp sting across her face. “Stop that.” He said, and this time she did, shocked, shaking._

_“_ Tenochas _don’t cry."_

*** *** ***

Chi Chi panted, in a trash can. Once again, she had barely avoided those...those things. Why were they after her so much anyway? There were plenty of other skeletons to harass…

She peeked out once again, contemplating her situation. Nothing in the alleys. It looked clear. She hopped out of the can, nearly collapsing when her spine jarred painfully. Maybe Ernesto was right, maybe she should take out the bullet…

“Don’t let the _reporteros_ catch you, Héctor!” A happy voice called. Chi Chi hid again, holding her breath. Héctor…? Could her luck have turned?!

She peeked out. What would the cause of Ernesto’s downfall look like? She pictured a hulking skeleton, likely with a weapon in hand, grand jewelry and shoes, maybe a headdress made of bones. Thus, she was very disappointed by what she saw.

There was a tall, lanky skeleton walking past her with a slight limp, like the remnants of an old injury. He had shoes, yes, but they just looked liked the same ones the angry Shoe Woman had. He had a straw hat covering dark and messy hair, and simple clothes. The most fancy thing he had was a small red scarf.

She made a face. He looked like Ernesto could take him in a fight with one of his arms gone. How had he made him fall so far?

Chi Chi watched as he left, walking cheerfully down the street, humming aimlessly. He looked...stupid. Still, it was the best lead she had. She might as well follow him.

Carefully, making sure to stay in the shadows, she followed him.

*** *** ***

It was a good day.

Of course, Héctor tried to keep an optimistic outlook, so generally, he would say it was a good day no matter what, even when it had very much not been a good day.

But recently, the days were undeniably good. _Dia de los Muertos_ was coming again, and he would get to see his living family for the second time. The nosy media was finally starting to back off of him and his family, he was more and more adjusted to his new life with the rest of the Riveras, and he had gotten to see the residents of Shantytown today, with various treats and news.

A very good day indeed.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but check over his shoulders, an oddly nervous feeling in his stomach. Where his stomach would have been, anyway. If he turned fast enough, he thought he could see a shadow. “ _Hola_? Anyone there?”

Silence.

Héctor shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Still, he picked up his speed a little before he finally arrived home, strangely relieved to be off the streets.

*** *** ***

Chi Chi peeked through the window, quiet as she could be, standing on a box outside on her tiptoes. She couldn’t hear what Héctor was saying, but he was with the Shoe Woman. Maybe they were married?

There were more people. Twins who looked exactly alike, and seemed to finish each other’s sentences. A sweet looking woman with flowers in her hair, followed by a short man in a hat. Héctor seemed especially fond of an old woman, with her long white hair done in loose braids.

Chi Chi squinted, staring at a particular oddity. What did that one sour looking woman have on her face? It looked like two clear objects in front of her eyes supported by a metal band that went around her face. It looked weird.

They seemed to be talking, but Chi Chi couldn’t hear what they were saying. She rushed around to a different window, dragging the box with her for height support, and focused hard.

“-see little Socorro.” The short man said. There was a general consensus, and an agreement that said Socorro was adorable. “And see Miguel.” Héctor added, sounding excited. “He’s probably being flocked by crazed admiradores as we speak.”

They seemed excited about Miguel, chattering excitedly, and moving to another room. Chi Chi groaned, grabbing the box and dragging it away once again. Couldn’t they stay in one place?!

They seemed to be sitting down to eat now, still talking excitedly about “going home” and names she didn’t recognize. This Héctor seemed very uninteresting, even a little clueless and goofy. Or maybe a lot clueless and goofy. But this was the only Héctor she had seen, so this was still her best lead, even if he led her back to Shoe Woman. It seemed more likely that Shoe Woman had taken down Ernesto, maybe he had made a mistake…

Something tickled the back of her neck, and she swatted it away instinctively, just an annoying bug. Except, she realized with a jolt, there weren’t any bugs here.

Slowly she turned, and found she really wasn’t surprised when she came face to face with the same winged jaguar. “ _Uexcaitoa_.” She whispered under her breath. The annoying dog yipped, jumping at her.

She shrieked, backing up to avoid him, but overstepped off of the box, sending her tumbling. The jaguar pushed it’s head out, pushing her up to prevent her from clattering on the ground.

This was even less ideal, however, as Chi Chi felt the window’s lock give out, and she tumbled straight to the ground, into the home of the Riveras.

With the whole family right in the other room.


	10. From This Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF MY DUDES WE ARE STARTING TO PICK UP, BIG THINGS ARE SOON.
> 
> This chapter was written by my friend
> 
> Chapter Song: From This Valley by the Civil Wars  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btcGAAahSTs

How does one safely eliminate a threat? Ordinary families always seemed to form this what-if scenario in their minds as if the solution to some horrible problem would happen at any day. But every family felt that dread, that cold sweat, that listless, midnight nightmare scenario of ‘what if someone breaks in my house?’ 

But Imelda only had dreams of something far worse. ‘What burden will wedge itself between my family, and drive us apart?’ She didn’t fear the dread of someone breaking in. She knew she would fight back and protect her family tooth and nail until the end. Even if they were already dead. Imelda feared the thought of losing another member of the Riveras for good. When she stood by the door, occupying herself with assorted chores like the dishes, watching Héctor leave through the door every time. She would scrub the dishes, even if their porcelain faces were clean, waiting for a sign. A sign that this wasn’t just a cruel nightmare, mocking her for the love she could never have again. A sign that she wasn’t insane, that her family was safe and sound, and there for her. A sign that Héctor was there. 

And yet despite this, every time Héctor shambled his way across the invisible barrier of their home and the Land of the Dead, he would turn. He would smile. The smile that set Imelda’s heart on fire, longing for him not to go. The way his eyes crinkled when he saw her, taking in every aspect of her, and loving it with raw emotion, “ _Mi Amor!_ ” He would bellow cheerfully, gesturing with his arm. Imelda could scoff but, he was predictable...he always came back now. 

This was why when she heard a loud clutter from another room that she rushed out of the parlor, up in arms. She was not afraid. She had to protect her family. “State your name and your business and get out of my house!” Imelda shrieked angrily, hounding the corner with alarming speed. 

Other than a clutter and mess where someone obviously jumped (or fell) in through the window, there was nothing.

“Imelda!” Héctor rushed at a breakneck speed behind her, always not too far to help. He already knew he had a great deal to makeup in the Rivera family....Imelda still being one of them. Still, he carefully latched his hand around her shoulder, surveying the area. “Is...Is everything alright?” He asked quietly before Victoria sauntered in. “Clearly not. You can see the plants have been knocked over and the clutter scattered all over the floor. Someone came in. Absolutely.” She adjusted her glasses by the end piece, settling her arms into their natural, accusatory crossed position. Julio slowly walked in as well, looking up to Imelda for guidance. “Should we split up? Look for an intruder?” He asked slowly. 

Imelda paused. “...I suppose. Everyone, move quickly. Search the house. Óscar and Felipe, you two together. Julio, Rosita, and Victoria together. Coco, Héctor, you two come with me.” It was reasonable she chose her husband and daughter, considering that Coco was still relatively fresh to the land of the dead and Héctor had to...earn her trust. 

*** *** ***

Chi Chi on the other hand was learning the true meaning of pain. If her back had hurt before, it was now an agonizing searing, considering she was crumpled in a cabinet, neck pinned against the floor boards as she propped herself up, upside down, and an odd angle. Good thing she was dead, or this would have certainly qualified as a good way to snap your neck. As it was, she was just lucky. 

Despite having no nose, Chi Chi wondered how the closet could reek so badly of feet. Soggy gross feet. Soggy gross feet that had been running through the forest and gotten mud wedges between the- She heard footsteps. With each creak, her nonexistent heart threatened to bound out of her chest. They got louder, ever increasing closer until she could see a shadow under the crack of the door. Just as the door was about to open she- “Héctor!” The Shoe Woman called. “Why would an intruder stay so close to where they broke in?! We have to check the bedrooms!” Angry woman was not always right for being royalty? Well, Chi Chi thought, she would not want to be Héctor right now. It dawned on her that it seemed more likely that the Shoe Woman had orchestrated the downfall, using this Héctor as her puppet. She certainly had a commanding personality...

The second Chi Chi got a chance, she scrambled out of the cabinet. She raced to a room with a sofa, boxy tv, and mahogany tinted end tables. Frankly, she didn’t care. What she noticed was the vent above the couch, Chi Chi tried to bounce on the cushions, reaching up to yank the the vent open and crawl the air duct. She didn’t know it was an air duct, but it looked like a swell hiding place. “Come...on! Just a little...HIGHER!” She grunted, only to fall down hard. At least this time there was a cushion. She had to hurry. 

Finally, she glanced to the end tables. Knocking off the lamp with a shatter, she climbed on top, going on her toes. She could almost reach it- “The living room!” She heard a flurry of noise as the two identical looking skeletons sprinted into the room. In a flash, Chi Chi had jumped from the end table, rolling beneath the couch. She put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from breathing too heavily even if she wasn’t sure how breathing as a dead person really worked. “F-Felipe! The lamp!” “ _Ai no_! Imelda is going to...Oh...Oh no....” “Why would they break the lamp?!” “We have to tell her immediately...” But just as soon as the twins came in, they had left. Chi Chi counted to one hundred, careful to make sure to take her time. A distant memory told her that if she was hiding, and the person she was hiding from left the room, she needed to count to one hundred to make sure they didn’t return...

Once finished counting, Chi Chi rolled out from under the couch, giving a small sneeze from all the dust beneath it. How? Another good question she didn’t have the answers to. She ran directly into the next room, finding herself surrounded by a fridge, stove, and numerous cabinets full of surprises. She knew none of it. Still, the lamp smash hadn’t been the smartest idea, so now the Riveras were on her tail. 

Chi Chi quickly thrust open the nearest cabinet, but it was full of pots and pans. She started throwing them out with loud bangs and clangs. Chi Chi flinched, shriveling up at the loud noise. She couldn’t wait. She flung herself into the cannot amongst the cutlery, squirming and withering. Sure enough, Victoria’s little task team was drawn to the noise. “What is going on in here?!” Her harsh tone sent shivers down Chi Chi’s spine as she realized her leg was still struggling to fit into the cabinet, and a sliver of light showed part of her face.

Julio gripped his hat, slipping it off to dab off his non-existent brow. “More importantly what IS it?” “It’s a _niño_! Or...a _niña_? I...I can’t tell.” Victoria paused. She leaned down to throw the cabinet door open. Chi Chi found no more reason to continue to hide, wanting to at least be caught on her own terms. _Honorable surrender..._ an unknown voice encouraged her. 

She flopped out of the cabinet like a rag doll. She was silent. The room was silent. Everyone was completely struck dumb by the sudden reveal of a tiny burglar.

Then Chi Chi started to scream at the top of her lungs. 

A swear slipped out of Victoria’s mouth as every other skeleton gave a shriek of surprise. Chi Chi made the mistake of looking up, revealing the empty, staring sockets she had for eyes. “WHAT IS THAT?” Julio jumped back. This didn’t stop Chi Chi, who sprung forward, crouching down, trying to sweep his leg. Key word being try. Chi Chi’s leg snapped out of her knee socket, soaring across the room, and hitting the wall with a clatter.

“...Oh. That...was...more...better in my head.” Chi Chi whispered in a faint voice. For a moment, everyone stared.

“IMELDAAAAA-“ “ _Sí! Sí_ , I’m here. Did you find the intruder?” Imelda slipped between her family members, only to hesitate when she got to the front of their pack. Chi Chi scrambled to her feet, as if sensing the instant judgement passing over her. Imelda narrowed her eyes, sizing Chi Chi up. No shoes, some messy white blouse, cracks in her bones, no eyes, matted hair sticking up in all directions, and a skirt in tatters. Chi Chi glared right back, face pinched tightly into what almost looked like an animalistic snarl. 

Everyone looked to their matriarch for her judgement, only to be surprised when they received none. “I-Imelda...” Héctor asked slowly, creeping up. “Maybe we should contact the authorities-”

“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!” Chi Chi interrupted, making everyone but Imelda jump. Chi Chi tried to take a step forward, but seeing as she only had one attached leg, and a damaged spine, she ended up on her face. It would have been funny if she didn’t continue to scream death threats.

“What are we going to do with her?” Coco finally suggested, staying by her parents’ side. “What a Rivera should do.” Imelda said calmly and concisely. Despite the racket from Chi Chi, her voice was easily heard over the tantruming child. “We help her.”


	11. Can't Decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am way too stressed for this i hate school  
> so im posting two chapters today because why not
> 
> also ten points to whoever finds my mean girls reference 
> 
> Chapter Song: Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0EBOFL_VwE

Chi Chi sulked, never stopping in her glares at Shoe Woman. Or now, as she knew it, Imelda. 

Imelda had never once responded to her threats, forcing what felt like a thorn brush through her hair, giving her new clothes that weren’t like anything she had worn, and giving her shoes.

The shoes had been the point where she realized this woman was not to be messed with. Chi Chi had picked up the shoe, and thrown it hard at Imelda. Without a word or even a flinch, Imelda had caught it out of the air and returned it to her.

That was when Chi Chi wisely decided to stop screaming. 

However, the glaring and sulking from their couch never stopped, sitting cross legged, hunched over, trying to reattach her leg. When she had taken off her arm, she had just tossed it on, and it snapped right back. She wasn’t sure what she was doing wrong here.

The short woman with a permanent smile was still talking, never seeming to stop to take a breath. She had flowers in her hair, and the others called her Rosita. “-not surprising we had shoes your size lying around, and you really should wear them, Coco made them, she was always good with making children’s shoes-” “Rosita, can you start dinner? I need to speak with our...guest.” Imelda said, entering the room. Rosita looked surprised, then smiled again, rushing out. Chi Chi was sure to give her one last goodbye glare.

Imelda sat down, taking some papers from the table and starting to fill them out. Chi Chi waited for her to say something, but nothing happened. After a moment, Chi Chi once again tried to force her leg to stay in the socket. No success.

“You have to click it in from the bottom, not just slam it in. That’s a good way to break your knee, _niña_.” Imelda said, not looking up. Chi Chi pretended not to hear her, but took the advice, and winced at the click when her leg snapped back into place.

“Now, I don’t suppose you could tell me your name?” She asked, looking at Chi Chi this time. Chi Chi leaned against the couch, crossing her arms and just glaring again. Imelda raised a non-existent eyebrow. “Sulking looks don’t work on me. I’ve had generations of experience with them.”

“Imelda? Do you need help?” The tall skeleton-Héctor-came in, pausing at Chi Chi’s glare as it fixed itself on him. “Our guest is just being uncooperative.” Imelda said calmly. Héctor grinned goofily. “You’ll want to listen to her, _niña_.” He sat down on the floor across from her. 

Chi Chi just glared some more. These people were her mission. There had to be some way to get what information she wanted. 

“Why don’t we start with names? So we have something to call you.” Imelda suggested again. “I’m Héctor.” Said skeleton grinned at her. For some reason, this annoyed Chi Chi.

“I’m Héctor.” She mocked in a high pitched voice. Héctor looked surprised for a second, then grinned. “So your name is Héctor too? Funny, you don’t look like one…” 

“Chalchihuitlicue.” She grumbled quietly. “ _Salud_.” Héctor replied quickly. Imelda shot him a sharp look, though Chi Chi didn’t know why. “Chalchihuitlicue...but my _amigo_ calls me Chi Chi.”

“Who’s your _amigo?_ ” Héctor asked. He was met with a glare. “Alright Chi Chi. So, care to explain why you were in our house?”

“No, not really.” She snapped. Imelda gave her a look. “You can’t just expect us not to worry. A child falls out of our cabinet, dirty and scared, and then begins screaming death threats.”

“I’m not scared!” Chi Chi protested, sitting up slightly. “You seem quite scared of those shoes.” Héctor said slyly, dodging when said shoe flew his way. Evidently he didn’t quite have the reflexes Imelda did. 

“I’m scared of your ugly face.” Chi Chi snapped at him. “How did you die, did you get your face smashed in by a rock?”

Héctor seemed more surprised than hurt by her comment, shifting slightly. “Well, how did you die?” He retorted. “Héctor! _Dios mios_ , you can’t just ask someone how they died!” Imelda said sharply.

“I got shot.” Chi Chi said proudly, grinning. That was a cool death, probably way cooler than anyone’s in this house combined. 

For some reason, they didn’t look impressed at all. They looked more horrified. Chi Chi shuffled slightly, wondering if maybe that wasn’t a good thing to lead with.

“Shot? How old are you?” Imelda asked quietly. “Why do you care? It’s none of your business.” Chi Chi mumbled, to shy away from the fact that she really didn’t know her age. 

“Who shot you?” Héctor asked. Chi Chi shrugged. “Didn’t see.” This was half true. She didn’t remember the details of her death-she hadn’t even known how she had died until Ernesto told her-but she was pretty sure she would remember the face of her killer if she saw them.

“What about your _familia?_ I can walk you home-” “I can go myself.” Chi Chi snapped, hopping up, storming to the door. “Are you alright? You’re walking a bit oddly-”

“Shut up!” Chi Chi snapped, surprising even herself with the harshness. “I still have the bullet in my spine, not that it’s any of your business!”

“You have a bullet in your spine?! _Niña_ , you’ll need to take that out.” Héctor said. Chi Chi glared back at him fiercely. “I don’t want or need your help, leave me alone or-” She opened the door, giving a scream and shooting back when she saw the winged jaguar staring her dead in the eyes in the doorway.

“Not scared of anything my...” Héctor started to mutter, trailing off when he saw Imelda’s concerned look at Chi Chi. 

“ _No hay necesidad de preocuparse_.” Imelda said, getting up to stroke Pepita’s massive nose. “It’s only Pepita. She won’t hurt you.” 

“THAT _TZITZIMĪTL OCELOTL_ HAS BEEN STALKING ME FOR DAYS!” Chi Chi shrieked. Imelda and Héctor glanced at each other. Neither of them knew what it meant.

It was a well known fact that residents of the Land of the Dead didn’t speak their native language. They spoke Deadspeak, a universally known language to all dead souls. Once someone got the hang of Deadspeak, they often could use their native tongue to speak with others who spoke the language they knew while alive, or sometimes just litter their conversation with words from their life. 

But whatever Chi Chi had just said was not Deadspeak, or Spanish. It didn’t sound like anything they had ever heard before. 

Dante barked, wriggling between Pepita’s legs and through the door, racing to Chi Chi, causing her to scream again and climb on the couch for sanctuary from the savage beast. Dante didn’t follow her, knowing he was only allowed on the furniture when Imelda and Victoria weren’t around. 

“GO AWAY!” Chi Chi screamed. Héctor was clearly trying not to laugh as he whistled for Dante to come back to him.

“Dante is even less scary than Pepita. He wouldn’t hurt a fly.” He said softly, scratching behind the Xolo’s ears. Chi Chi just glared at him furiously. “If he comes near me again, I’ll hang him by his own intestines-STOP STOP STOP!” She screamed as Dante began to trot towards her again. 

Héctor had to fight hard again not to smile. This was going to be...interesting.

*** *** ***

Ernesto woke up to a low hissing sound.

He jolted up, hearing empty bottles of tequila crash to the ground around him, and he barely saved a half empty bottle of Russian vodka he had nearly had to give his right arm for. 

There was a huge, unending snake on the floor of his shack, head rising as the rest of its body slithered into the shack. Its tongue flicked, and green eyes stared at Ernesto. The snake was black, pure black, and Ernesto felt his non-existent heart race as the snake inched closer to him.

“Are you the one they call De La Cruz?” A soft, accented voice asked outside the shack. The snake jerked back, racing out to meet the owner of the voice. A tall man stepped into the shack, and the snake climbed his bones effortlessly, coming to rest of the man’s shoulders like a strange scarf.

The man was taller than Ernesto, and didn’t wear a shirt. He had on a colorful, feathered headdress and a gold belt at his waist. Dazzling ornate sandals kicked aside an empty bottle, still waiting for Ernesto’s reply.

“None of your business. Go away.” Ernesto snapped, trying to put some machismo in his voice, only to falter when the snake flicked its tongue again. 

The man smiled. “I am not here to damn you. In fact, I have a proposition for you.” He leaned forward, as if sharing a secret.

“How would you like to help rule the worlds?”

*** *** ***  
“Andres, I don’t want to.” A woman in a simple dress with long hair grumbled audibly, sitting with a skeleton with dark, curled hair in the Department of Family Reunions.

“There’s something weird going on. You and I both know this. You said it yourself it might be _tlāhuihpochchōtl_.” The man, Andres said. The woman rolled her eyes at length. “I need to stop speaking Nahuatl around you. You get weird.”

“I think your Nahuatl is fascinating, Em.” The man smiled. “Don’t call me Em.” She grumbled, but smiled.

“Andres and Emilia Santos?” A short man with a green visor poked his head out the window. The pair glanced up, and then at each other. They stood up, going into his office.

“It’s been a while. We asked you to trace our family days ago.” Emilia said accusingly. “ _Sí, sí,_ but you must remember; you’ve been here far longer than most people. And it’s harder for me to keep track if you yourself stop looking for your own family…” He muttered.

“It’s hard to keep track when you realize you have great-great-great-great-great…” Andres trailed off, catching Emilia’s exhausted look. “Point is, we got bored. There’s nothing connecting us to these people. They don’t know our stories; just the stories others told them.” He said.

“Good stories. Historical miracle ones. Story of a former slaves couple rising up and giving their lives to beat the Spanish conquistadors, despite the best efforts of their nemesis Francisco Diaz-”

He stopped when Emilia gave a long groan. “God, I hate that movie...Francisco never existed, they made him up in the movie for plot!” She looked more irritated than ever. She glared at nothing, chin in her hands. “Not to mention that snake De La Cruz plays Andres, I never liked him even before it came out he was a murderer-”

“You don’t like many people born beyond the 1700s, dear.” Andres said, amused. “Can you blame me?!” Emilia cried.

The man coughed. “W-e-ell, anyway, I managed to pull up a few old documents detailing your current family here in the Land of the Dead. If I may ask, why find them now after so long?” 

“Family reconnection.” Andres said at the same time Emilia said “Investigative help.”

The man looked between the two, then decided against asking for clarification. “Alright, I tracked down the file for your relative that’s been here the longest.” He slid a thick folder across the table to the couple. He smiled. “I think you might recognize him.” 

“Him! Ha! I told you! You owe me a churro, Emilia.” Andres grinned, flipping open the folder. Both of them froze. They recognized the face, alright. 

A mischievous, grinning skull stared back at them, a messy hat on his head, and equally messy dark hair falling in his eye sockets. They had seen his face plastered everywhere in the past year, hailed as the unsung musical genius. 

Héctor Rivera. 

Emilia sighed. “This...is going to be difficult.”


	12. Highway To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I choose this song because it only applies to like the very beginning of the chapter?  
> Yes  
> Do I care?  
> no  
> I feel like hector would like this song ironically 
> 
> Chapter Song: Highway To Hell by AC/DC  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l482T0yNkeo

This was Héctor’s best idea yet.

He was in a van, pulled into a corner near the flower bridge, tapping the steering wheel anxiously. Somehow, through mostly luck, he had convinced Chicharrón to lend him his van and give him a crash course in driving. A _literal_ crash course.

Of course, he had never driven in life, so he was still subject to beginners mistakes, such as sharp turns that nearly flipped the vehicle, not stopping when he needed to stop, and Chich’s least favorite, pressing the gas instead of the brakes.

Eventually, he more or less got the blessing to borrow the van. Sort of. Better to ask forgiveness than permission, he figured.

But now he was worried. How would he get across without hitting anyone? He couldn’t kill them, sure, but who wants to be hit by a car? 

A knock at the window made Héctor jump. A border patrolman was eyeing him suspiciously. “ _Perdon_ , but you can’t have your vehicle parked here.” Héctor grinned nervously. “I-I’ll only be here for a minute…”

“You need to move now. We can’t have cars parked-no…” The patrolmen trailed off as Héctor’s hand started drifting towards the gearshift. “No no, don’t do it.” The man said warningly. Héctor grinned. “What? I’m not doing anything! Just stretching!” 

“ _Senor_ , if you move again, I’m calling-” The rest of what he said was drowned out as Héctor revved the car to life, taking off, hand pounding on the horn in an attempt to warn people he was coming. 

He swerved around skeletons, pushing the gas to the floor of the car, going too fast. His skull rattled, terrified that the tiniest bump would send the car careening through the air. As it was, he barely avoiding hitting anyone, yelling out frantic apologies to anyone who had to throw themselves out of the way.

“ _ESTAR ATENTO!”_ Héctor shrieked, the van bursting through the metal gates, shattering all the window. He was grateful that instead of slicing him into bits, the glass just jabbed uncomfortably at him as it flew by. 

_Please work,_ He begged silently, only to freeze when he realized the van was indeed zooming across the bridge. Héctor felt his non-existent heart racing. “I’M COMING COCO!” He shouted, giving the longest, loudest _grito_ he had ever done.

...and then he heard the sputtering noises. The van, having been cruising as fast as he could drive, slowed down, the tires treads whirring against the flower bridge beneath him. Marigold petals were getting stuck in the wheels as the van sank. No no no…not this time, not when he was so close!

Then disappointment quickly turned to fear. The van hadn’t stopped sinking. Héctor frantically struggled with the seatbelt, handing shaking as petals poured in from the windows, giving him a similar impression of a car being flooded underwater. But...he would be fine. He couldn’t die, right? He would just have a hell of a time digging his way out…

The van lurched sideways, and he suddenly realized with a jolt what was happening.

The van was sinking through the whole bridge, falling into the abyss below. 

This redoubled Héctor’s escape efforts. He had no clue what would happen if someone fell off the bridge. He had never even heard the abyss discussed. Probably because they assumed no one was dumb enough to fall off…

Héctor swam through petals, trying to escape the falling van. He was nearly out the window…

And just as he emerged, the van dropped, the jagged glass of the car’s front window catching between his tibia. There was a sharp _snap_ , a jolt of terrific pain and-

He was falling.

This was Héctor’s worst idea yet.

*** *** ***

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_A steady heartbeat, unending, and defiant. Independent of a body or mind, alive by its own spite and fury._

_Blood. A river of it. Floating down, strangely heedless of the brokeness seen. Bodies, piles on top. And worms, big white ones, peeking out of eyes, seeing the horror themselves and finding a meal. This is their day. Their feast._

_The worms shrivel, giving way to dogs with foam, snarling and gasping, gnawing on the bones and begging for their own death. They get their wish, but not soon enough._

_The sun beats down, and the smell, oh God, the smell…_

_A smile._

_Screams, and wails, and begging. For death. For mercy. For anything other than being shoved down here, left forever, uncared for. Each one worse than the last. Sickness. Hung. Shot. Burned alive._

_The smell…_

_Too much to take in all at once._

_They stare. Quiet, and musing. Is this where you belong? They ask. A shake of the head. The bodies, worms, and dogs all laugh. Eventually! Eventually! They cry._

_They have a place for you. See it. Enjoy it. Just for you. Worms, dogs, and a smell that can’t leave you._

_True death, they cry, laughing at the most hilarious joke in all of eternity. Hell, hell, hell...they all come here._

_Thump. Thump._

_The heart beats on. The world spins. No one cares for you. Come make your stay early. Just let the river take you. It’s easier, trust me. I tried to fight it. Look where I am now. No difference._

_The heart beats louder. Deafening._

_You are scared? Laughter, echoing on and on forever. The smell is overwhelming. The dogs approach, gasping and choking on themselves. A worm, your own worm, on you...they were the first to arrive to you on Earth._

_You are scared? They ask. You are. You say so._

_You should be._

*** *** ***

“-okay?” Someone asked. Héctor stirred, blinking his eyes open. His leg…

He moaned. “What happened…?” He rasped. “WHERE’S MY VAN?!” A sharp voice shrieked. Héctor instinctively jerked away, forcing his eyes open despite the pain and fog in his head. Chicharrón was glaring at him, furious. “Chich, leave him alone. He’s hurt-” He knew the soft voice. Tía Chelo...her hand rested on his chest gently, trying to calm him.

“We fished you out of the river. Pieces of you were everywhere...how did you end up in the river?” She asked. Before Héctor could answer, Chicharrón interrupted, furious still. 

“Where’s my van, dammit?!” Chicharrón snapped, stomping to the battered, younger skeleton. Héctor winced, the shouting making his skull pound. “I...I might have misplaced it…” He managed to say. Chicharrón’s face would have gone red if that was possible. “You misplaced-”

“Chich.” Tía Chelo said softly. “He’s hurt. Give him a little time. He needs to rest.” Héctor leaned back, relieved to find he was in his hammock. He ignored the chatter, trying to sleep, escape the pain, and the loss…

Another year, another failure. 

The sounds faded, but strangely, one thing didn’t.

A strange, acrid smell, and a persistent thumping.

*** *** ***  
Héctor woke with a sudden jolt, panting. He was back in Shantytown, slowly rotting away, cooking up schemes to cross the bridge that he knew deep down wouldn’t work, but if he stopped trying that would mean to face oblivion, that he stopped loving Coco-

He blinked. Oh. No. 

That was wrong. He was home, remembered and loved. He was okay now. His nonexistent heart still pounded achingly in his chest.

Still, he winced slightly, phantom stings in his tibia where he had cracked it so long ago. Sure, the story was funny NOW-his friends at Shantytown still lost it every time he told it-but he didn’t like looking at the faint, healed cracks. It reminded him of a eerily close painful past, and a discomfort and horror he couldn’t quite place his bony finger on.

Héctor slowly crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Imelda. She tended to go into beast mode when woken suddenly, which he had learned in life. He had yet to make that mistake in death.

He wasn’t tired, jittery from the dream and his tibia throbbed. Not painfully, but enough to make sleep no easy task. He quietly tiptoed downstairs, figuring he would grab some fruit, walk around and pass the time. 

Héctor had no idea why this dream came, so out of the blue. There wasn’t any particular event to trigger the memories, and it was so real, so intense…

Many people had asked him what was under the bridge, and he always jokingly told them the same thing-a busted van. They would laugh, and often press on.

But the truth was, he didn’t remember. Well, he remembered some things; a feeling of complete detached horror, and of hopelessness and true, unending pain. He remembered an acrid, rotten, piercing smell that still snuck up on him at unwelcome times, one time inconveniently at dinner. 

And of course, the constant, unending beating of a heart. 

Though he had no idea what it meant. Why would things be easy like that?

Héctor jumped when something in the kitchen crashed. He raced forward, flicking the lights on. 

Chi Chi stood at the counter, arms filled with random food stolen from around the kitchen, reaching for a banana. There was already an apple stuffed in her mouth.

Staring Héctor dead in the eyes, she crunched down on the apple, not moving as the fruit fell to the ground. She chewed, still staring at Héctor.

Héctor made a face. “I’m not sure what you’re trying to do, but whatever it is, it’s not working.” 

“Shut up.” Chi Chi said, voice muffled and spraying apple bits everywhere. Héctor ignored her, grabbing the banana she was reaching for. “It’s not very courteous of you to take our food, you know.”

Chi Chi managed to swallow her bite. “So?! You have more than enough, you’ll be fine.” 

“There’s a lot of people here, so there’s a lot of food. Besides, what are you going to do with…” He paused, looking over her findings. “...a three pound bag of flour?” 

“Eat it. Duh.” Chi Chi said, scooping out a handful and eating it before Héctor could warn her it was a bad idea. Immediately she started choking on the powder, opening a carton of milk in desperation to wash it down. Another bad idea, as she spilled it all over herself and the milk made the flour stuck to her face and hands sticky and clumpy. Also she had left the milk out to long, so she had just dumped spoiled milk down her throat.

Héctor was entirely unsure what to do, too shocked to laugh or help. He peeled the banana and took a bite, still debating if he was dreaming or not. Chi Chi continued sputtering, now covered in her milk and flour mixture. 

“...need some help?” Héctor asked. “I’ll kill you.” Chi Chi muttered darkly. 

“Too late for that, someone beat you to it.” He said before he could stop himself. Chi Chi tilted her head. “What?”

“N-nothing. _No es importante._ ” Héctor said quickly. His death was still a touchy subject, and he still found himself disbelieving that Ernesto, his best friend, would ever do such a thing…

“No no! Wait, you were killed?! By what, a baby with a stick?” Chi Chi asked, baiting him. Héctor looked at her sideways. What was her deal with the constant insults? 

“I...Don’t wanna talk about it.” He said, sitting on the sofa in the living room. Chi Chi peeked over the edge, looking eager. “Aw, come on, you can’t just leave me hanging like that. What happened?” Héctor ignored her.

“Stabbed? Shot? Hung? Sacrificed? Betrayed-” “ _Más cálido._ ” Héctor interrupted. Chi Chi blinked. “Warmer.” Héctor said in Deadspeak. 

“Ooh, betrayed?” Chi Chi looked more like she was hearing juicy gossip than a tragic death. Héctor sighed, starting to leave. Chi Chi followed. “Ambushed! Buried alive! Flayed alive! Eviscerated-”

“I was poisoned, can you stop, _por favor_?!” Héctor interrupted again, now irritated. Chi Chi looked disappointed. “Oh...why?” She asked. 

“A...man who I thought I was friends with wanted something I had. So he poisoned me.” Héctor said quietly. “Now can we stop talking about it?”

Chi Chi was quiet, considering this. Ernesto De La Cruz never said Héctor was poisoned. Who poisoned him-no. No no no. It wasn’t Ernesto. It must be some third party. This was some interesting info. There could maybe be someone who set Héctor AND Ernesto up for failure! She was guessing it was Imelda. She was certainly scary and calculating enough.

A knock at the door made both of them jump. Héctor sighed at length, going over to the door slowly, peeking out, and then opening. Two skeletons, a man and a woman stood there solemnly. “Uh... _buenas noches?_ ” Héctor offered.

“Morning, technically, but thank you.” The woman said. “Sorry for coming here so late, we saw a light on and we figured someone was up.” The man said.

“Are you here for shoes? _Lo siento,_ I’m no good at them, and the shop opens _a las ocho de la mañana_.” Héctor said. The woman shook her head. “No no, we’re not here for shoes. We...wanted to talk.”

Héctor looked nervous. “Are you _reporteros?_ A bit of an odd time to ask for an interview, isn’t it?” 

“We’re not here for that either. I’m Andres Santos and this is my wife, Emilia.” He offered his hand. Héctor looked shocked, shaking his hands. “Are...are you the _revolucionarios?”_

The pair sighed, looking at each other. “Yes.” Emilia said.

“O-oh! Here, come in, sorry for the mess, I...I’m clumsy…” He moved aside so the pair could come in. “What brings you here? And at such an odd hour.”

“It’s...complicated. There are eyeless skeletons roaming, and we think we might know why.” Emilia said. “Eyeless…?! Chi Chi! Hey! Can you…”

Héctor trailed off, realizing the girl was gone. And the window was opened. 

“Oh no...Chi Chi! Chi Chi!” Héctor felt panic rise, and he turned to leave, but Andres grabbed his arm. “Look, we can help you find this Chi Chi, but we really, really need to talk to you first.”

Héctor yanked away. “What?! Why me?! What do you want?!”

The pair looked at each other. “This...this is Emilia’s expertise. She thinks she knows what’s going on. But we need our family’s help.” Andres said.

“So? Go find you fam-” Héctor paused, the weight of the man’s words sinking in.

Emilia nodded, seeing his face. “ _Está bien._ ”

“You’re our oldest living grandchild.”


	13. North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally so tired i wanna die
> 
> Chapter Song: North by Sleeping At Last  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byHSQoemFvI

“ _Lo siento,_ it’s just kind of a shock. For me. And for you, I suppose. I never even knew you two had a child.” Héctor was still fairly numb, serving his ancient guests _horchata_. Emilia clenched her teeth.

“There’s a lot people who don’t know. They forgot Gael, the man who made it possible for us to escape in the first place. They forgot Padre Ricardo, who gave us sanctuary and rest when we were running. They even forgot Joaqín, our...our baby.” Emilia trailed off. Andres took her hand.

“I...I’m sorry…” Héctor said quietly. He was still quiet, but something struck him. He was alone. And only now this “family” was looking for him?

“Er...why are you only meeting me now? You never wanted to before…” Héctor said, trying to keep anger out of his tone. He had been an orphan in life, and alone in death. And only now these people sought him out? Why? It...it hurt to be honest.

“We need help. I’m sure you’ve noticed some odd things as of late.” Andres said. Héctor stared blankly. “Eyeless skeletons.” Emilia clarified. 

Héctor blinked, stiffening slightly. “I...yes. I suppose I have.” He said carefully.

“These are no normal skeletons.” Emilia said quietly. Héctor fought to keep his face neutral, one half of his mind on these skeletons, and the other on Chi Chi. There was something...off about her, yes, but these skeletons made her sound like a demon. His leg bounced, a nervous habit, making the table shudder.

“I’ve spent years studying my culture’s tales, in an attempt to understand it. We have a word of this in Nahuatl, which I learned means witchcraft. _Tlāhuihpochchōtl.”_ Emilia said. Héctor paused, now focused on the skeletons. That word...it didn’t sound familiar, but it sounded like...something. The same accent and phonetics that Chi Chi used. 

“Essentially, somehow, those from the era of the conquistadors have returned from the Final Death.” Emilia said. Héctor had been taking a drink of his _horchata_ , but promptly spat in the cup, causing the liquid to spray everywhere. 

“ _Que?! Pero...pero eso es imposible!_ ” He yelped, trying to find something to wipe up the stain. Emilia nodded. “I would believe the same thing if I was you. The Aztecs from when the Spanish took over have been brought back. For the most part, they have little memory of their past life, and they have the same injuries from their past life-”

“Like, hypothetically, a bullet in one’s spine?” Héctor interrupted. Andres and Emilia raised their eyebrows. “I...yes. Have you met one of them?” Emilia asked, staring him down.

Héctor was quiet, silently scolding himself. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to spill the tea on Chi Chi, especially with these people he didn’t know…

“Abuelito?” Someone at the stairs asked. Héctor jumped slightly, turning to see Victoria. He grinned, getting up, happy for the interruption. “ _Buenas mañana,_ Vicquita. _Lo siento,_ did we wake you?” He asked. She ignored the question, looking over at Emilia and Andres. “Who are these people? Why are they here so early?” 

“It’s...complicated.” Héctor said, giving her a look that said I’ll explain later. “Emilia, Andres, this is Victoria, _mi nieta.”_ Andres and Emilia forced a smile, offering a handshake to the woman. She didn’t take it. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Victoria.” Emilia said, pretending not to notice the slight. “Who else is in your family?” Andres asked.

“Why do you need to know-” “My wife, her two brothers, my daughter and my son and daughter in law.” Héctor interrupted Victoria. Emilia smiled. “That’s wonderful.”

“Abuelito, can I speak with you in the kitchen please?” Victoria said quickly. Héctor was slowly nodded, following Victoria to the kitchen. Immediately she turned, looking aggressive. “Who are those people?” She demanded.

Héctor sighed at length, knowing Victoria wasn’t going to give up. “They...they claim they’re my family. From way, way back. They’re the famous revolutionaries. Andres and Emilia Santos.”

Victoria didn’t seem impressed. “Even if they are telling the truth, why are they only trying to meet you now? It doesn’t seem very charitable.” She adjusted her glasses, glaring outside the kitchen to the guests.

“ _Yo sé,_ but we can’t just dismiss them. That’s not fair to them.” Truth be told, he felt the same way. He WANTED to believe they were here out of the goodness of their hearts, and not for a need or guilt.

He was jolted suddenly out of his thoughts when Victoria put her hand on his shoulder. “Abuelito?” Héctor shook his head, jolting himself out of his thoughts.

“ _Estoy bien, mija._ You should try to get back to sleep. It’s still early.” Héctor said softly. “No, I’m already up. Everyone else will be soon, too.” Victoria said. 

She sighed, going to the _zapatería_ to start her work. Héctor smiled slightly. Victoria had been the most curious about him, having the least connection to him out of anyone in the Land of the Dead. She prided herself on her practicality and seriousness, and Héctor had made it his personal mission to make her laugh. Only smiles so far, but big ones, and that was still pretty good. 

“So...what is it we would need to do?” Héctor asked. “We need to find the source of this. And that means talking to one of the skeletons.” Emilia said, standing up.

“Who did you say had the bullet in their spine?”


	14. No Rest For the Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so
> 
> this is a short chapter, sorry. but in my defense I A) want to write some horror for my monsters within story and only just realized ten minutes ago I gotta post something and B) IT WAS FINALS WEEK SO I'VE BEEN STUDYING.
> 
> Chapter Song: No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKtsdZs9LJo

“Ernesto?” Chi Chi called out softly, picking her way through the maze of bottles and glass that littered the ground in an evil art display. This was where she last saw Ernesto. She just hoped he would still be here. 

She turned, and winced harshly. She had managed to pick the bullet out of her spine, through much pain. She stared at the tiny object in her hand now, unable to believe such a little object could do so much damage. She felt looser now, less out together. Her spine wriggled with each movement. 

“Ernesto?” She called out again. There was a shuffling in one of the lean-to tents. She peeked inside, wrinkling her nose. It smelled horrific. Ernesto was lying on a bare mattress, clutching a half empty bottle of something.

“Ah, Chi Chi!” He cried out, slurring the words. “Didja find anything for Tío Nesto?” 

Chi Chi winced, unsure how to answer. She didn’t like his creepy voice. 

“E-er...well, I found out he was poisoned! I think his wife did it, she’s scary-”

“No no no, I said find useful things! Not stuff I already knew!” He snapped, tilting his head back to chug more of the liquid in the bottle. 

“You already knew that?” She asked incredulously. How could he have neglected to tell her something that important? Ernesto shrugged, muttering something quietly to himself that Chi Chi didn’t want to hear.

“I…” This was wrong. Something was wrong. 

Suddenly Chi Chi was a rabbit, staring at a still snake. She didn’t know if the snake saw her, or if it did, it wanted to hurt her. If she stood still, she might be attacked. But if she ran, she might be attacked.

She was trapped.

“Well?!” Ernesto snapped. Chi Chi jumped, thinking fast. “I-I brought you the bullet!” Chi Chi said quickly, dropping the said object to the ground. It gave a quiet, metallic thud.

Ernesto gave a vague smile. “Ahhhh, Chi Chi, I knew I could rely on you…!” He trailed off into a song in a language she didn’t understand, and Chi Chi turned, running off alone into the world, with only one mission.

Finding Nantli.

*** *** ***

Victoria enjoyed mundane tasks.

They were relaxing, and allowed her mind to wander. It helped her focus for when things were important. Like the recent developments of her Abuelo. Call her a cynic, but she didn’t trust these people as far as she could throw them.

She knew they were hiding something.

Victoria threw the bag of leather scraps into the dumpster behind the shop, pausing when she heard a low hiss. A long, deep black snake slithered into view, and she froze. 

“Do not worry, _señorita._ He will not harm you.” A soft voice said. Victoria whirled around, seeing a tall man step out of the shadows. The man leaned down, letting the snake climb up his arm and onto his shoulders like the world’s weirdest scarf.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Victoria asked cautiously. The man smiled, and Victoria could see how strange his outfit was now. A headdress, intricate sandals and some sort of leopard skin cloak…

He smiled at her. 

“I am King Montezuma. And I wish to talk to you, Victoria, about a certain goal I wish to achieve. A goal that you can most certainly help me with.”


	15. Tranz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY
> 
> I don't really have an excuse other than being lazy.
> 
> Lol thanks for the patience, we will now resume normal update schedule
> 
> Chapter Song: Tranz by Gorillaz  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2Q52cVx7Bo

“See anything?” Héctor asked Imelda, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. He was on the back of Pepita, as was Coco, with everyone else in the family on the ground. Victoria had stayed behind to watch the shop. She had seemed rather nervous, though Héctor couldn’t place why.

“No, for the fifth time. I’ll tell you if I do.” Imelda sighed, then paused, seeing Emilia waving at them from the ground. “Pepita, what does Emilia want now?”

Pepita veered downwards, making Héctor yelp. The massive winged jaguar landed lightly, and Héctor shivered. “I’ll never get used to that…” 

Andres smiled slightly, amused. “There was another call.” Emilia said darkly. 

“Call?” Coco asked. Emilia nodded.

“Montezuma brought the people back, and he has control over them, in a way. He can send out commands to them, tell them where to go and what to do. He can’t do it often though, it takes a lot of energy.”

“How do you know this?” Imelda asked.

“I’m Nahuatl. Or Aztec, as you call it. I was alive when he was, so the call comes to me too.” Emilia said. 

“What did he say?” Julio asked, rushing up to meet the others. 

Emilia shrugged. “I can’t. He didn’t bring me back from the depths of the forgotten. I can only tell when he speaks. Not what he said.” 

“Helpful.” Imelda muttered.

Héctor wriggled, antsy. “Do only Aztecs hear him?” Emilia nodded in response.

Héctor went silent, lost in his own thoughts. The dream...that place...surely that wasn’t real. Right? 

“We need to keep going.” Andres said. “Tomorrow is Dia de Muertos. Em said his power will only grow then.” 

“What does he even plan to do?!” Rosita said desperately, wringing her hands. 

“Nothing good.” Andres and Emilia said at the same time.

*** *** ***

Chi Chi was not having a good day. 

That was likely a given, as she was rattling more and more with each step she took. The bullet had been holding her together like a loose stone holding up a house. Unsightly, but take it out and the whole thing collapses.

The ground shook, a sort of warning, daring her to continue. Chi Chi hardly needed an invitation, glaring at the ground as she hobbled as quickly as she could. There had to be something, anything that could help her…

The ground continued to shake, and she heard shrieks of terror and confusion from the other skeletons. Chi Chi screamed, seeing snakes emerge from the ground like they were sent from hell. 

Maybe they were.

Chi Chi screamed, trying to sprint out of the way, in vain. A snake wrapped around her leg like a scaled rope, causing her to trip, slamming her face against the ground, giving a shriek. 

Stars flashed before her eyes.

And when the stars disappeared, she was falling, deep, deep underground, farther from the stars than ever. 

*** *** ***

Miguel grinned, wiggling under his sheet in anticipation. Tomorrow was the big day. Tomorrow Papa Héctor, Mama Imelda, and everyone else would come for a visit. Miguel had been bouncing off the walls all day, much to Abuelita’s annoyance. 

Something at the foot of his bed rustled. 

And out of the darkness, to Miguel’s terrified eyes, a snake, black as night rose above the bedpost, hissing.

Hissing for its prey.


	16. Way Down We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sis I am so sorry.  
> I have no excuse, buuuut in case you haven't noticed I gave up on the update schedule.  
> It's getting real now :)
> 
> Song: Way Down We Go by Kaleo  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-7IHOXkiV8

_She was running, running faster than she ever had._

_The beasts chased after her, demons from the underworld, eager to tear her to shreds, snarling, growling, barking, thirsty for blood…_

_There was a tree, a small mesquite tree ahead. She scrambled up, ignoring the thorns in her hands and feet, just out of reach of the barking monsters. She broke a branch off of the tree, hitting the monster in the face when it jumped again. It fell back with a yelp._

_There was a click behind her, and she turned to see one of the pale men aiming the fire stick at her. There was a horrible bang, and a shower of wood splintering her face, and a snap and explosion of pain in her back, throwing her out of the tree._

_She landed with a thud on the ground, oddly detached from the ripping sensations as the beasts converged on her._

_And then...blackness…_

*** *** ***

Héctor loved Miguel to bits, but he didn’t want to see him now. Especially not in the Land of the Dead.

Yet here he was. 

Héctor shrieked at the sight of the boy’s right side, who looked as confused as he was, looking around in confusion. The rest of the family had a similar reaction, yelling for Miguel. But when he turned, it caused even more uproar.

Miguel’s right side was entirely normal, but his left...right at the center of his face, his skin shriveled away to reveal bone, his entire left side skeletal, and missing his right eye nonetheless. 

It was a hollow, empty socket…

“Papa Héctor!” Miguel cried, relieved to see them. Héctor slid next to Miguel like a baseball player sliding into home plate, hugging his great great grandson tightly. 

“What did you do now?!” Héctor felt himself starting to panic. This was too much to deal with. 

“N-nothing! Honest! I went to bed and I woke up here! There...there was a snake-”

“A snake?!” Emilia rushed up to him. “Did a snake bite you?!” 

Miguel winced, looking startled. “Who’s that?”

“It’s...complicated. This is Emilia and Andres.” Imelda said, rushing up. Miguel hugged her quickly, then paused.

“Emilia and Andres?! The famous revolutionaries?!” 

Emilia looked irritated, but Andres smiled. 

“This is bad. Moctezuma is able to send snakes after people in the living world, but someone related to the victim has to give the name of the victim or the snake can’t find them.” Emilia said, pacing. 

“Someone related?! Are you implying my family sent a reptile to kill my great great grandson?!” Imelda demanded. Emilia just nodded stoically.

“I don’t like it either, but it’s the only reason. Is there anyone who’s unaccounted for now?”

Both Héctor and Imelda looked at each other. There was only one person left at the house, who volunteered to stay and look after the shoe shop.

“...no no, Imelda. It’s not Viquita. She would never-”

“Tía Victoria? She tried to kill me?” Miguel asked in a small voice. 

“No no, _chamaco_. She wouldn’t. This is a misunderstanding. She...she loves you.”

But even as he said it, his head spun, metaphorical heart sinking. Not Vicquita. It didn’t matter that she was withdrawn, that was just her personality. It didn’t matter she didn’t take to Miguel like everyone else, she just didn’t know him well and it took her awhile to warm up to people…

It’s a startling realization when you realize you really don’t know someone at all. 

“...we need to get home. Now.”

*** *** ***

“Have you got the notebook?” Moctezuma asked Ernesto. The king sat in a throne of obsidian, covered by a jaguar skin. Eyeless guards stood beside him, ready to snap their own arms at the moment’s notice for their ruler. 

Ernesto nodded, glancing around the cave. Moctezuma had holed up in a sort of odd cave system, similar to a cenote pit, with thousands of eyeless skeletons at his command. 

Ernesto dug into his pocket, handing over a well worn red leather book, giving it a slightly greedy look. “Be careful. This book is the foundation of my legacy.” 

“As it is with mine.” Moctezuma retorted, carefully flipping through the pages. As he went through, his face dropped into more of a scowl, until it looked downright furious. 

“There’s nothing in here! She said this book was key, she swore it! There’s nothing in here but a few useless tunes!” Moctezuma threw the book, and Ernesto yelped, barely catching the book. He flipped through it. _The World Es mi Familia, Poco Loco,_ and most importantly _Remember Me_...thank God, all the songs were unharmed, still in Héctor’s neat, impeccable handwriting.

Ernesto breathed a sigh of relief. God forbid this book get ruined. 

“She told me it had everything!” Moctezuma shrieked, turning his rage to Ernesto. Ernesto withered.

“Why don’t you just ask Héctor?! It’s his writing. He knows.”

“And how do you propose we find him?” 

Ernesto shrugged. “Just ask your little confident. She’s been there the whole time, hasn’t she?”

“LET ME GO! I WANNA LEAVE! LET ME GO-” The guards were dragging a screaming girl down the hall. Moctezuma jerked his head up. “Wait wait! Bring her here.”

The guards paused, dragging the girl in. She froze at Ernesto, giving him a venomous glare. “Well if it isn’t the little gem. Miss Chalchihuitlicue.” Moctezuma smiled. He waved at the guard. “Leave her here. Our helper wants to meet her herself.”


End file.
